


How Far We've Come

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: People change. It's a natural occurrence...with unnatural consequences—though it depends on who's telling the story.





	How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Enter [ _stage left_ ]

·Alicia Spinnet·

-skilled Quidditch player

-amazing Gryffindor Chaser

-p_r_e_t_t_y brunette

seems as if she had a lot going for her,

**no?**

N.

O.

Her "friends" were her fellow teammates…

Best mates?

Her fellow C-h-a-s-e-r-s

She just couldn't escape that damn sport.

No one knew her middle name ( **M_a_u_r_e_e_n** )…

…her favorite food…

(milk, because it's a horrible **& &**funny conundrum when

someone realizes it's a food and a drink)

…her favorite **'n'** _least_ favorite classes

(Potions is fun—blow things up! Charms is the pits—it went wrong because the -pinky- finger wasn't e·x·t·e·n·d·e·d?)

After Hogwarts,

Alicia couldn't wait to

**GROW ^^** UP

* * *

Enter [ _stage right_ ]

·Percy Weasley·

-noted prat

-excellent student

-capable **very capable** of sChMoOzInG

He was successful -to a point- after school…

& the eventual **war**

the l*a*s*t thing he needed to

d-i-s-t-r-a-c-t

him was any emotion stirring in his chest

When he **x** crossed paths **x** with… _ **her**_ ,

he tried his best to tune out her

meaninglesslittlesmalltalk

—But—

he didn't hear anything b_u_t her voice

when he met · her · eyes

Y

e

s

That 4-letter word isn't _so_ bad after all~

Only _P_e_r_c_y_ can see past

"Spinnet, no. Something, Gryffindor"

& find

_Alicia_ **Maureen** Spinnet

At last an adult, Percy's the teen he should've _been_

(& now Ali has her _own_ **Weasley** boy)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write them for a while now… :3 I like it, though—so many see Fred with Angelina and George with Katie, but what about Alicia? Well, now she's got her Weasley… Funny that she needed to grow up & Perce needed to let go of himself. ;3 This one is special—it was the last freeverse in my 200-page notebook of FVs! XD So now I'm on volume 2 of my FV notebooks… Cool, huh? B)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2017 note: I still find this pairing to be super sweet and do want to write them again… -w- Funnily enough, my remark in my 2011 A/N about filling a notebook with FVs was what stunned my first wave of readers of this piece. XD


End file.
